memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi
, a Ferengi male.]] , an older Ferengi male.]] , a Ferengi female.]] The Ferengi are a spacefaring humanoid species native to the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi civilization was built on the ideals of pure laissez-faire capitalism, where all other goals were subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Ferengi were encouraged to roam throughout known space, seeking new commercial opportunities wherever they may be found. Their governing body known as the Ferengi Alliance was formed over a period of ten thousand years, beginning with the establishment of a system of currency, to their purchase of warp technology, and finally to its current state in the 24th century. (DS9: "Little Green Men") The Borg designation for the Ferengi is Species 180. The Ferengi refer to humans as 'Hew-mons'. Physiology On average, the Ferengi are shorter than humans. They have orange-colored skin, enlarged skulls, wrinkled noses, and sharp teeth. Internally, they have ascending ribs and upper and lower lungs, as well as an unusual four-lobed brain that cannot be read by telepathic species such as Betazoids. Ferengi physiology is similar to that of the Dopterians and Kobheerians, of which they are distant relatives. The Ferengi's most distinguishing feature is their large ears (called "lobes"), which give them extremely acute hearing. Ferengi males have larger lobes than females. Nog once stated: "On Ferenginar, we learn about the Continuum while we still have our first set of ears" (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") :It should be noted that it is not known if this statement was to be taken literally or figuratively. It should also be noted that this was one of the rare moments that a Ferengi refered to his lobes as ears. Society and Culture The Ferengi had a code of ethics laid out in a set of 285 rules called the Rules of Acquisition. Each gave advice that all good Ferengi should follow in order to lead a profitable life. For example, the first Rule of Acquisition is "Once you have their money, you never give it back". In addition to the Rules, the Ferengi also recognized the Five Stages of Acquisition: infatuation, justification, appropriation, obsession, and resale. (VOY: "Alice") The Ferengi Attainment Ceremony was the time in Ferengi tradition that an individual became old enough to make his own decisions. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") The traditional laws of the Ferengi were highly sexist by contemporary human standards, forbidding females from making profit or indeed wearing clothes. (TNG: "The Last Outpost", "Menage a Troi") The Ferengi death ritual prohibited autopsy to be performed on a deceased Ferengi. (TNG: "Suspicions") This may refer to the selling of small body parts after death, or it may be a separate ritual. (DS9: "The Nagus") According to traditional Ferengi beliefs, the hammer represents sexual prowess. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Ferengi would shake hands by placing the backs of their hands together and pulling them away to the side quickly, as if to signify mutual distrust and understanding. A Ferengi acting in some form of service or submission was commonly known to bow very slightly, face up with wrists together, hands apart, and fingers curled inward. By the late 24th century, females make up 53.5% of the Ferengi population. (DS9: "Profit and Lace") Traditional Ferengi cuisine consists largely of insects, grubs, and other creatures humans would call "bugs". Many partake in the beetle snuff habit, snorting a fine powder of dried beetles. Religion Though it may seem at odds with a culture focused so exclusively on material existence, the Ferengi have a fairly robust and detailed religious life, even if the central philosophy behind the religion is relatively simple. Like everything else in their society, Ferengi religion revolves around the central concepts of profit and the accumulation of wealth. Ferengi spirituality flows largely from their belief in the universe as bound together in the Great Material Continuum. A Ferengi who lives a good life, viz. one who makes a profit and accumulates wealth, is said to navigate the Great River of the Continuum. Such Ferengi are rewarded for their success in interpreting the wants and needs of this life by positioning themselves for success in the next life. In the case of Ferengi, the mercantile belief in the finite but eternal nature of material accumulation means that you can take it with you. Upon death a Ferengi finds himself in the Blessed Exchequer where he will be evaluated on the basis of his profit in life. A successful Ferengi is allowed entrance into the Divine Treasury where the wealth he has accumulated can be used to bid on his next life under the supervision of the Celestial Auctioneers. An unsuccessful Ferengi may find himself cast into the Vault of Eternal Destitution, never to return. Language *Ferengi language Government The Ferengi Alliance is the main political body of the Ferengi. It is dedicated to the promotion profit and commerce and is overseen by Grand Nagus. The Nagus's power is supported by both the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities as well as the Rules of Acquisition. (DS9: "Profit and Lace") The Ferengi Commerce Authority or FCA is an agency of the Alliance concerned with business practices and the enforcement of trade under the Ferengi Trade By-Laws and Ferengi Code. Agents of the FCA are known as Liquidators and are governed by the Board of Liquidators. Additional government institutions include the Ferengi Health Commission, and the Ferengi Trade Mission. (VOY: "Infinite Regress"; TNG: "The Perfect Mate") Generally, the Ferengi Alliance stays neutral in the politics of the galaxy, since the Ferengi are solely interested in profit and making enemies diminishes business opportunities. In the spirit of free enterprise, most Ferengi business ventures are made without the knowledge of the government. As a result, while a number of hostile conflicts occurred between the Federation and the Ferengi in the 2360s, the Ferengi Alliance itself was not held responsible. History *Ferengi history People *List of Ferengi Planets *Ferengi planets Background Information concept art.]] It was hoped, by the early writers of Star Trek: The Next Generation, that the Ferengi would become a real threat to the Federation, taking the place of the Klingons, who could not be used as enemies anymore. It was soon realised that nothing about them was threatening at all. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine successfully reimagined the Ferengi as a scheming, profit driven species. The species were designed by Andrew Probert. The word "Ferengi" is derived from Arabic and Farsi word faranji which meant "Frank" as in French/European traders who made contact with Arabic traders, the word came to mean "Foreigner." de:Ferengi nl:Ferengi Ferengi